Finally
by akidarchangelprincess
Summary: This is a one shot story. This happened six months after the second war ended. Lacus and Athrun went back to PLANTS to negotiate peace between the coordinators and the naturals. Cagalli was invited to a party held by Zaft....will she meet Athrun there?


Finally

akidarchangelprincess

K

Summary: This is a one shot story. This happened six months after the second war ended. Lacus and Athrun went back to PLANTS to negotiate peace between the coordinators and the naturals.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed  
Deststiny...I'd like to own the Freedom though...hehehe.

(A/N:) This is my first one shot fic. I just couldn't let Gundam Seed Destiny end like it did. So I made this to justify Athrun and Cagalli's relationship.(AxC)

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Cagalli asks Kisaka, fidgeting on her seat, as they sit beside each other on a plane bound for PLANTS.

Kisaka sighs in annoyance 'Here we go again. "Because you are the Chief Representative of ORB and this is a PEACE party held by ZAFT for the leaders of all the Nations on both PLANTS and Earth. If you don't attend, then that would be an insult to them and they would think that you are against the peace treaty.

Cagalli looks away from the window and glares at Kisaka "Remind me again why I have to wear a dress for this party?"

Kisaka raises his fingers on his temple, massaging it slightly, feeling the ache in his head return. Cagalli has been asking him these questions two days ago, just after she recieved the invitation letter.

"Because it would be inappropriate if you didn't."

"But why can't I just wear my Orb Military uniform or my council?"

"Because it would look too politacal and too business-like. We're here to socailize Cagalli, that's the purpose of this party."Kisaka interrupts her irritably. He doesn't easily lose his patience, but this girl has been asking the same questions, probably, about more than a hundredth time already.

Sigh. Cagalli looks back out the window.

"Don't worry. Kira and Lacus will be there so you won't be bored." Kisaka purposely omitted Athrun's name, not sure how she'll react.

'_Yes. Kira.'_ Cagalli tells herself as she gazes out the window. She hasn't seen

Kira for about two months now. He said that he wanted to help Lacus with some stuffs, but knowing Kira, she knew it was just an excuse to see her. Lacus left for PLANTS a week after they visited the Orb Memorial. Kira decided to stay a while, feeling that Cagalli needed him more, saying that he would help in rebuilding Orb,but went after Lacus anyways. Athrun too left for PLANTS with Lacus taking Meyrin with him. Both Athrun and Lacus have influencial names so they would be great help in rebuilding peace between the coordinators and the naturals.

"We're already here Cagalli." Kisaka interrupts Cagalli from her thoughts.

Inside the car, on their way to the party, Cagalli glances at the passing scene before her. Last time she was here, it was for a meeting with former Chairman Dullandal and it ended in a disaster. Cagalli recalls the incident in which she and Athrun ended up in a battle.

Sigh. Athrun. Though he visited her often while he was in Orb, it was either brief or there were too many people around. They never got the chance to talk with just the two of them. Deep inside, Cagalli was grateful 'coz she doesn't know how to face Athrun. She still felt guilty for marrying Yuuna and taking off his ring. She was being selfish. She never thought or considered Athrun's feelings. She's a coward. Yes, that's it... a coward. Instead of confronting Athrun, she hid behind her desk and paperworks, using Orb as an excuse.

Sigh.

"We're here Princess." Kisaka again, interrupts Cagalli from her thoughts.

Cagalli felt nervous as soon as she stepped out of the car. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see Athrun. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see Athrun WITH Meyrin, but being a leader of a very powerful nation, Cagalli knows how to contain her true feelings. Putting on a very business-like expression, Cagalli walks forward, towards the party.

"Kira, there you are." Lacus exclaims hooking her arm around Kira. Kira looks at her and smiles.

Lacus smiles back and then smiles at the people he was talking with...Shinn, Lunamaria, Mayrin and Auel.

"Where's Athrun?" Lacus asks realizing that Athrun was missing from thge group.

"He went to the washroomagain." Shinn replies rolling his eyes at Lacus.

"Again? That's like the seventh time tonight. Is he okay?" Lacus asks the group, concern clearly on her face.

Kira chuckles. "Don't worry Lacus, he's okay. I kinda went after him when he went there on his fifth. The first thing he did as soon as he enters was wash his face, then after drying it, he paced around the washroom, talking to himself."

Shinn raises an eyebrow at him "Talking to himself? So did you manage to overhear what he was talking to himself about?"

Again Kira chuckles. "Of course I did but I'm not going to tell you." Seeing the disappointed looks on all their faces, Kira continues, "You'll know soon enough." Then he grins, a huge grin to be exact. "You'll know before the night ends."

Now confusion and curiousity was shown on their faces. Lacus was about to ask him something when Athrun suddenly appears.

"Hey. Ummmm... Has Cagalli arrived yet?" Athrun asks Kira in particular.

"Nope." Kira answers trying to stiffle a laugh. Everyone was silent for a while. Athrun was fidgeting in place, Shifting from foot to foot.

"Why are you so nervous Athrun?" Lunamaria asks, breaking the silence. Actually, she was kind of annoyed, looking at Athrun fidgeting in his place.

Another reason was because Athrun has been neglecting Meyrin since the party started. Meyrin was so ecstatic about the party. She was so looking forward to dance with Athrun and hoping for a very romantic evening with him. Sigh. Meyrin loves him so much. Well, I can't blame her, I've been infatuated with Athrun before too, recalling the many times she's been following Athrun around the Minerva.

"Well...Uhhhh..."Athrun's answer was cut off as the huge double doors opened and the announcement was made...

"Announcing the arrival of Princess Cagalli Yula Attha, Chief Representative of the Orb Nation."

All eyes were on her, well...not all eyes but majority of the guests, allmeaning the ones at Kira and Lacus' group. As Cagalli entered the ballroom, Athrun gasped and held his breath. 'She's so beautiful! And she's wearing a dress too.' Athrun smiles at his last remark.

(A/N:) Cagalli was wearing the green dress that she wore during Gundam Seed, same with the hair, ummm... the one with the ribbons)

It wasn't only Athrun who was mesmerised by her but some of the guests too. Complimnts and praises were heard as she passed among the guests, headed for the new Chairman of the PLANTS, ZAFT military Leaders and the Earth Alliance Leaders.

(A/N: Lacus denied the position of Chairwoman for the PLANTS 'coz she wanted to be with Kira in Orb.)

"You look stunning Princess!" The Chairman compliments Cagalli as they shook hands. "Maybe I should put it in my very important agenda...' _Ask the Princess of Orb out on a date' _" His last remark earned him a laugh from his companions. He gives Cagalli a very charming smile, not planning on letting go of her hand.

"That's very charming of you Chairman Kaiser." Cagalli gives him a very charming smile, matching his. This wasn't the first time Chairman Kaiser has flirted with her, since he already visited Orb twice eversince he was declared as the new chairman of the PLANTS. Chairman Kaiser is a handsome brunette. He was declared as the youngest chairman yet, at the age of 23, hew earned the title , being the son of one of the Supreme Council Members.

"Whoa! Is that Cagalli?" Dearka asks, showing up all of a sudden behind Athrun, Yzak beside him. " She's hot!" Dearka exclaims drooling at Cagalli. "Ouch!"

Kira smacks him on the head. " Nobady talks to my sister like that!"

"Sister!" All eyes turns to Kira, including Athrun and Lacus. They were surprised to hear Kira declaring Cagalli as his sister in front of Dearka and the others.

Sweat drop on Kira's head "Well...Uhhhh...Hahaha... It's kind of a long story..."Kira tells the group. He was so relieved when he saw Cagalli headed their way, lead by a very irked Kisaka.

"Remind me again why I'm attending this party?" Cagalli, again, asks Kisaka, feeling annoyed herself 'coz of the chaiman's constant flirting. She was relieved when Kisaka interrupted them and pulled her away from the group, making up an excuse as they left.

"What's wrong Cagalli? You looked pissed." Kira asks Cagalli, as soon as she joined them, grabbing the opportunity to change the subject.

"Don't ask." Kisaka answers, again, fingers on his temlple, massaging them.

"Cagalli! It's Nice to see you again!" Lacus exclaims hugging Cagalli.

Cagalli was surprised but hugs Lacus back with a smile on her face. Cagalli scans the group and greets them individually as soon as Lacus released her. She hesitates as she looks at Shinn, but still gives him a smile. Shinn smiles

back shyly. Then her gaze shifts to Meyrin and Athrun. They were not holding hands or standing too close too each other._ 'Phew! That's a relief!'_

she smiles at Meyrin, then at Athrun. "Are you okay Athrun?" alli couldn't help but ask. Athrun looks a bit pale to her and he looks really nervous.

"Well ...Uhhh..." Athrun mumbles. Then he suddenly takes hold of Cagalli's hand and pulls her toward the dancefloor..."Let's dance."

Cagalli looks back at Kira , a look of confusion clearly on her face, as if asking for an answer. Kira just shruggs his shoulders at her, clearly stating that he doesn't know anything.

"Hmph! That Zala...he's being stupid again." Yzak exclaims, looking bored. There was a moment of silence among the group as they watched Cagalli and Athrun on the dancefloor.

"Soooo...ummm...what have you been up to lately?" Cagalli asks Athrun breaking the silence between them. Athrun hasn't send a thing after dragging her into the dancefloor.

"Huh? Errr... Nothing much." Athrun answers all of a sudden, as he snaps out from his daze. He was really having a hard time, trying to get the words that he practiced a hundredth time, out. He was dancing with Cagalli now. She was so close to him. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume. Athrun wanted to hold her closer but he wouldn't dare. He was afraid of her reaction. He was really hurt when she stopped wearing his ring but she didn't actually say that it was over between them, so that means there's still hope for him. He gazes into her beutiful amber eyes, allowing himself to be lost among them.

His moment of bliss was suddenly interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Athrun peels his eyes away from Cagalli's to look behind him. He was surprised to see Chairman Kaiser there.

"Would you mind if I cut in?" Chairman Kaiser asks Athrun giving him one of his charming smiles.

"Yes I would. I'd like to dance with her moreif YOU don't mind?" Athrun replies giving the chairman an apologetic smile. Cagalli too gives the chairman an apologetic smile and nods to him 'coz the chairman was looking at her for approval.

"That was kind of rude, don't you think, Athrun?" Cagalli comments as soon as the chairman left them alone.

"I'm sorry butI...I wanted to talk to you about something really important." Athrun sighs and looks at Cagalli. She was looking at him with a mix of confusion and concern.

It was not only Cagalli who was looking at Athrun with confusion, but Shinn too. He was confused as to why Athrun was dancing with Cagalli as if she meant the whole world to him. He could clearly see the affection on Athrun's face as he gazed at Cagalli. _'He was just a bodyguard right?' _He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Lunamaria's hand tighten on his. He looks at her and was surprised to see anger on her face. Then he gets it. He looks at Meyrin and saw that she was on the verge of tears as she watched Athrun and Cagalli on the dancefloor.

Athrun releases Cagalli and the two stopped dancing. _'This is it!'_ Athrun tells himself feeling nervous again as he fishes somethng out from his pants' pocket. He holds her arm with his free hand to prevent her from leaving the dancefloor, since she was about to. _'Oh no you don't! I'm not gonna let you escape this time.'_

"Cagalli I..." Athrun starts as he finally got 'it' out of his pocket "...want you to know that I...I...never stopped loving you." Athrun was blushing now and so was Cagalli. She was surprised by what he said. Surprised and happy.

Athrun, after having finally said that he loved her, was now more motivated and having enough courage, he continues. "I'm sorry about the stupid things I did during the second war, or about getting stupidly jealous over Yuuna, but you have to understand"

Cagalli silences him by placing a finger on his mouth. " No Athrun." Cagalli shakes her head at him. "You shouldn't apologize. What you did you believed was the right thing. You only did what you felt was right. I understand you completely ." Cagalli smiles at him, gazing lovingly at his beautiful green eyes. They stood gazing at each other for a couple of seconds.

Athrun broke the contact, remembering the tiny box in his hand. "Cagalli..." Athrun hands the tiny box to Cagalli, blushing furiously.

With trembling hands, Cagalli takes the box from him and as her heart beats faster, she opens it and gasps...it was a ring a diamond ring! Cagalli looks up and stares at Athrun in confusion.

Athrun smiles. He smiles the smile that was meant only for Cagalli. "I want you to know that I've really thought about this, considering our positions and situations. And this is what I've decided Cagalli. I don't want to be away from you anymore. All those months...my thoughts were always on you Cagalli." Athrun brushes some strands of her hair from her eyes and gazes lovingly at them. " The last time I gave you a ring, I didn't have the courage to tell you the words, but this time..." He places his palm on her cheeks feeling her warmth and liking the blush on them. He inhales deeply. "Will you marry me, Cagalli? Would you give me the honor of being the husband of

Mrs. Cagalli Yula Attha Zala?" Athrun holds his breath, waiting for her response but it seems that Cagalli was speechless. She was staring at the ring in front of her. Feeling rejection coming his way, Athrun holds back the tears, threatening to spill, and continues, "I will live in Orb with you and help you with whatever you want help with. I will love you forever Cagalli. Even if you don't love me back...just allow me to love you. That's all I ask. I'll be forever yours...heart...body...mind...and soul."

"I...I...I'm sorry Athrun..." Cagalli finally spoke. But at her words, Athrun heart felt like somebody ripped it away from him and smashed it into tiny pieces with a jackhammer. He couldn't hold the tears anymore. He allowed them to spill down his cheeks. He didn't care anymore.

Cagalli looks up with tears in her eyes "What about Meyrin?" Athrun was shocked at her question "Meyrin? What about Meyrin?" Then he understood what she meant. He rubs his thumb on her cheeks lovingly "Meyrin is just a good friend. I know how she feels about me. I don't want to hurt her but as you very well know, my heart belongs to someone else...and your holding it right now, Cagalli."

Both of them looks down on the ring that Cagalli held.Both of them were crying now. Athrun brushes the tears from her cheeks as they fell. Unable to look at her crying face, he pulls her to him, hugging her tightly, cursing himself for making her cry.

Cagalli was confused. She so wanted this. She was so happy when Athrun told her that he loved her and that he wanted to marry her. But why is she hesitating? Because of Meyrin? Because of Orb? Or was she just afraid that she would fail or disappoint him someday. _'No! I'm not a coward! I love Athrun so much! I love him more than life itself. So why?' _Then she remembers her thoughts earlier _'She was being selfish. She never thought or considered Athrun's felings.' _She slightly pulls away from him and gazes into his emerald eyes. This time with a smile on her lips. She nods her head "Yes Athrun Zala. I will marry you."

Athrun was speechless. He was so sure she was going to reject himbut all of a sudden. Cagalli raises the ring to his eye level with one eyebrow raised. With a trembling hand, Athrun takes it from her, removes it from the box and inserts it in her finger. He then looks at her, still not believing that this was happening, and meets her gaze. He dips his head and kisses her. Cagalli deepens the kiss wrapping her arm oround his neck. They broke apart, breathing deeply. Then they both grin idiotically at each other. Athrun, feeling the happiness swell within him, lifts Cagalli up, holding on to her waist and twirls her around the dancefloor, laughing out loud. Cagalli holds on to his shoulders and laughs with him.

Some of the guests were startled, but the others, who were dancing near them, eavesdropping at same time, clapped their hands and congratulated them.

Kira released a huge sigh as he watched the happy couple on the dancefloor. Lacus was in tears as she watched the happy couple twirling and laughing at the dancefloor. Kira pulls her to him and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Athrun and Cagalli...my best friend and my sister...well, they're now engaged twice."

"TWICE!" All eyes snaps towards Kira, except for Meyrin who left the party as soon as she saw the engagement ring.

"Errrr...Ahhh...hehehe" Sweat drop on Kira's head.

"Finally." All heads now turn to Lacus. "Finally...they're together."

END

(A/N:) Well that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I apologize to Meyrin's fans...poor Meyrin...but take note that this is an asucaga fic...and I'M an asucaga fan...so there. Read and Review peeps. Your suggestions and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
